


Of Aggravation and Repercussion

by PeachyPerfect (tomssweetheart)



Category: Lady Bird (2017), Sorry To Bother You (2018)
Genre: Aggravation, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Mild Humiliation, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Power Dynamics, Sexual Tension, Swimming Pools, cocky Kyle, pushing buttons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:47:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25886065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomssweetheart/pseuds/PeachyPerfect
Summary: Steve’s new job challenges him in many ways, but the most recent challenge just rubs him in every way. Wrong and right.
Relationships: Steve Lift/Kyle Scheible
Comments: 36
Kudos: 71





	Of Aggravation and Repercussion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [onlyastoryteller](https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlyastoryteller/gifts).



> As this was discussed a couple of times, my mind went straight into the gutter. **onlyastoryteller** really wanted a Steve/Kyle story and since she blesses us with her talent every week, it seemed only fair to me to do something for her in return. I really hope this meets your expectations and more. You're an amazing person and you deserve it <3

[ ](https://imgbb.com/)

* * *

Steve groaned in annoyance and shifted in his chair, high above the ground. His shift seemed to be taking forever, as it was fairly quiet. There were a few families seated by the side of the pool, their kids splashing around in the water. When they had first come in, he had watched them closely, making sure their parents would provide them with floaties before they entered the pool. Once he had made sure they were safe, he had sagged back in his chair and studied the rest of his surroundings. Aside from the before mentioned families and two girls tanning on sunbeds a little further away, the pool was vacated. 

He had hoped for a busy day, or at least a chance for a little more action. After his business had gone down and his reputation had been destroyed, his search for a job had felt like a never ending task. Most employees dismissed him as soon as he introduced himself and the companies that did offer him a position, didn’t pay enough. There was no way that Steve Lift would settle for a job at the local grocery store. Not a chance in hell. 

Eventually, he had stumbled upon the job as a lifeguard at the swimming pool in his neighbourhood. They had a lot of requirements, for which he had to complete a short educational course. He also had to pass several First Aid tests and CPR exams, which he did with flying colours because he was just that good. He liked this job. It was easy and he got to boss people around, which he loved. He lived off of the fearful glint in the eyes of rebellious teenagers, whenever he raised his voice and told them to behave or risk being escorted out. There was a thrill in being able to warn people with one look, or just by getting up from his chair. He was tall, broad and confident. It took almost nothing for him to set people straight. 

He sagged in his chair and threw his head back, closing his eyes against the blazing sun. It was hot outside and he felt sweaty and uncomfortable. The swimwear he was required to wear was too tight for his liking and he felt like it cut off circulation to his boys, even though they still worked perfectly fine. He couldn’t wait to change back into his sarong, go home and prove that theory. 

The creak of the gate pulled him back from his wandering thoughts and he looked up just in time to see that a possible new challenge just walked past the fast food stand. The boy was tall and lanky, his skin pale and probably too perfect to match his character. Steve could already see the cocky look on the boy’s face - an eyebrow slightly raised and a smirk pulling at the right corner of his mouth. His chocolate brown curls fell around his face like a work of art and the orange bathing suit rode low on his hips, showing off more than it should. A light colored happy trail leading down beneath the waistband between prominent hip bones which swayed along with his steps. He could just bet that it would take nothing to have those trunks fall to his ankles. Would it reveal more of that light colored hair, or would it lead to a perfectly shaven area? Would the boy be carrying heavy equipment, or would he be in proportion to the rest of his body - slender and fair? Would he be uncut? And if so, would he enjoy rubbing his sensitive tip all over Steve’s beard, until…

“Jesus fuck,” Steve groaned, averting his eyes. His cock was twitching inside the tight confines of his red swimsuit and if he were to stare any longer at the delectable looking boy, he would grow fully hard in a matter of seconds. He had no control. 

The boy and his friends dumped their backpacks and towels on a couple of sunbeds by the side of the pool. They toed off sneakers and flip flops, before they started pushing each other towards the edge of the water, laughing and squealing. Steve shook his head and chuckled. He watched them land on top of each other in the water, before he looked away and sighed again. He really was too bitter to enjoy the beautiful day. 

He wasn’t sure how much time had gone by, but it felt like he had wasted at least a few hours, staring at the rustling trees on the other side of the pool, when he was hit in the stomach by a volleyball. It bounced off on his abs and fell to the tile below him. He looked down at his abs - at the round red mark the ball had left on his flawless skin - and cocked an eyebrow. He knew where it had come from before the person even showed up to offer a half-assed apology.

“Whoops, terribly sorry, man,” the boy with the brown curls chuckled, as he reached the bottom of his lifeguard chair. He picked up the ball, flipped his hair back and tucked the ball under his arm, before he brought his free hand up to tuck a strand behind his ear. Steve was mesmerized for a moment, watching the boy’s graceful movements. He couldn’t be older than twenty, at most, and he looked like he had stepped right out of a magazine. However, the challenging smirk on his face told Steve that this boy was up to no good and he wasn’t sure if he had the patience for it today. 

“Don’t let it happen again,” he grumbled, before he turned away and watched the little kids of the family a little further away splash around in the more shallow part of the pool. He heard the boy belt out a rich laugh, but he managed to keep his gaze focused on anything but him. _Don’t get yourself worked up over a teenager. It’s not worth it, dude,_ he thought to himself.

“As grumpy as you are delicious, then,” the boy stated quietly, huskily, before he laughed again.

“Hey,” he barked, immediately losing his cool. “Don’t talk to me like that.” He sent the boy his signature dark look, which was supposed to be a warning, but he merely smirked back up at him.

“Whatever you prefer,” he answered, before he trudged away. His shoulders were slouched, but there was a confidence in his stride that made Steve’s skin crawl and he was instantly annoyed.

And maybe a little aroused.

It was about two in the afternoon when he finally decided to step off his chair and stretch his legs a little. It wasn’t very liberating, considering he couldn’t shake out the part of him that felt most restricted. There had been a few times where he had been terribly close to stepping into his boss’ office to start an argument about the swim trunks, but he had been able to grit his teeth through his tempers so far. It was a seven hour shift and it paid fairly well. _Suck it up, buttercup._

He walked the length of the pool back and forth for a few minutes, his eyes on the water at all times. He wasn’t going to risk his job by sinking into his own thoughts of discontent and missing a drowning child, or something. The fourth time he walked past his chair, he was run into by a whirlwind of brown curls and pale skin - although a little sunburned by now. The boy’s face hit him square in the chest and on impulse, Steve grabbed onto his shoulders and steadied him. The boy’s hands found their way to his naked waist and he thought he could feel his fingers dig into his skin a little. 

“Oh, will you look at that,” the boy breathed, pushing his chest up against Steve’s abs for good measure. “I didn’t mean to do that.”

“Of course you didn’t,” Steve said, an annoyed little rumble bubbling up in the back of his throat. The boy’s eyes were a dangerous shade of sparkling gold in the sunlight and his gaze was just as warm in his stomach as his hands were on his skin. “No fucking running by the pool,” he hissed through his teeth, before he pushed him away and stepped back, clearing the way for him to pass. 

“Yes, Sir,” the boy answered. He reached out and trailed a quick finger over his chest, twirling through his chest hair, before he skipped away, chuckling quietly. Steve’s cock grew rock hard in his trunks and he quickly climbed his chair, where he sat down and folded one leg over the other. He groaned in utter defeat. Why was this boy affecting him this much? 

“Don’t pester the man, Kyle,” one of the girls in his tiny group of friends scolded him, but she sported a bright smile. Steve could see the boy - _Kyle_ \- shrug, that teasing grin still plastered on his face.

“It was an accident, no biggie,” he said, but his eyes sought out the ones of the lifeguard and he daringly bit his lip. Steve pulled his upper lip up in a feigned sneer, before he went back to staring at the trees and willing his cock to go down. He wasn’t going to let this boy get to him. Who did he think he was, anyway?

Fucking _Kyle._

Steve sighed in relief as he emptied his bladder, staring at the ugly tiles of the bathroom wall. The interior of the staff’s building could really use an upgrade. The tiles, as well as the furniture in the main area, were of a faded brown color. The air in the building was stuffy and it smelled like it always did at his grandmother’s house, whenever he went there as a kid. Like old carpets and wilting flowers. Except there were no flowers in the building, so that smell may as well be mold in the walls. 

As depressing as it felt, it was nice to be away from his post by the swimming pool for just a few minutes. The end of his shift was only an hour away and he couldn’t wait to go home. Over the course of the last few hours, more people had come in - mostly families with little kids - and he was done with the screaming and the splashing and the blazing sun on his face. He was also more than a little done with a certain boy, who would not stop drawing his attention by doing shit that wasn’t allowed. He was dangerously close to dragging him off somewhere private and bending him over his knee.

_Now, there’s a thought._

Heaving another exhausted sigh, he shook and tucked himself back in his swimsuit, before he flushed and went to the sink to wash his hands. The cool water cleared his head a little bit and as he stepped out of the building and made his way back to his chair, he felt like he was able to calmly sit through the last hour of his shift. He smiled at the lady who had watched his post for him and with a polite nod, she went back to the ticket booth, where she usually worked her shifts. Steve climbed back up in his chair and sat down, picking up his sunglasses from where he had left them on the armrest and shoved them back on his face. He glanced over the pool and as soon as his eyes landed on the green eyed, annoying teenager, he gritted his teeth in absolute displeasure. 

Kyle was floating in the pool, right along the edge where his friends were sitting with their legs dangling in the water. Despite the clear signs by the entrance of the pool - as well as the sign by the food stand - which read that food was not allowed in the water, he was happily munching on a chocolate bar. The thing was melting between his fingers and there were remnants of chocolate all over his plush bottom lip. Steve counted till ten in his head, trying to stay calm, before he spoke up rather loudly.

“Hey!” Kyle lowered his legs in the water and grabbed on to the edge, looking up at him with a cheeky smile. Steve wanted to wipe it off of his face, either with the back of his hand or his own mouth. _Uhg._ “No food in the pool,” he told him, his voice gravely and low. He could easily blame the tone on his annoyance, but he knew deep down that it was his deep seated arousal drifting to the surface.

“Don’t worry so much, old man. You’ll grow even more gray in that beard of yours,” Kyle chuckled, but he did climb out of the pool and sat down next to his friends. He licked his lips, gathering the molten chocolate and winked up at him. 

“Watch your mouth, kid,” Steve warned him, steadily trying to ignore the tingling in his lower stomach. He allowed his eyes to follow the teasing little tip of Kyle’s tongue for just a moment, before he turned away and rubbed a hand over his face. His patience was running thin.

The end of his shift was only twenty minutes away and Steve was trying to make as many observations as he could, to pass on to the coworker who would take over for him. The pool was open until 9PM and he was happy to let those last four hours be someone else’s problem. 

Most families had started gathering their things, drying their kids and putting them back into dry clothes. Only the teenagers remained, which was a usual occurrence, since they stayed until well after dinner, most days. The grass on the other side of the pool looked neat, no garbage was left behind and the lawn chairs were put back into place by the people who had used them. The pool really was located in quite a decent neighborhood and Steve was grateful for it. Even though cleaning up was not his responsibility, it was nice to see that there were still some people out there with good intentions.

His eyes fell on the group of teenagers, now rounding the pool on their way to the food stand. Kyle trudged confidently behind the group of people, chatting up the blonde girl who had told him off earlier. She giggled in response to something he said and he grinned cockily. Steve looked him up and down and noticed that the boy’s skin on his shoulders had colored a light shade of red. His curls were messy and tangled, but still framed his face like they were supposed to look like that and it was unfair. Boys his age weren’t supposed to look that good, it was a totally confusing experience. 

It was when his pace suddenly slowed, that Steve looked up at the boy’s eyes and his stomach tightened. Kyle came to a halt at the bottom of his chair and motioned for his friends to move along without him. His eyes never left Steve’s and his right eyebrow rose challengingly. 

“Were you staring at me?” he asked, casually leaning up against a chair leg.

“Just doing my job,” Steve answered, averting his eyes in an attempt to look disinterested. He wasn’t. He wasn’t interested. This boy just… messed with his brain.

“Does your job require for you to undress me with your eyes?” 

Steve bit his lip and closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. _It’s just a fucking boy. Don’t let him get to you, it’s not worth it. You’re better than this._

“Go back to your friends, _Kyle_ ,” he hissed, sending a glare down to the boy. He was still standing there, smiling like nothing could touch him. 

“Oh, come on, old man. I was just messing with you,” he chuckled. He reached up and gave Steve’s ankle a playful shove, but it only caused the man to bristle. He jerked his leg away and sat up straight in his chair, broadening his shoulders.

“You either go back to your friends right now and behave, or I’ll take you over my knee and make you behave. Your choice.” He took off his sunglasses and stared down at Kyle. The boy swallowed and his smile faded a little. Steve almost wanted to grin victoriously, knowing that he was finally making the right impression on the boy. He expected to see the telltale fearful glint in Kyle’s eyes, but instead, they were dark and hazy. It wasn’t until he let his gaze wander that he noticed that Kyle wasn’t scared, but slightly turned on. Red blotches were starting to appear on the skin of his neck, his nipples were hardening and his swim shorts were tenting a little at the crotch. When his eyes met Kyle’s again, the boy quickly looked away and stepped back from the chair, tugging on the waistband of his shorts.

“Tssk, so bossy,” he mumbled, before he finally walked off, leaving Steve to overanalyze the situation by himself. 

Tugging on the loose fabric around his thighs, Steve sauntered along the path that would lead him towards the exit of the pool. It felt more than a little liberating to be back in his sarong and his loose fitting, off-white shirt. He had pulled the thin hood over his head against the blazing, late afternoon sun. He had had enough of the sun for one day. In fact, he had had enough of the entire day. He was ready to go home, have dinner and pass out.

“Hey, are you leaving already?”

Steve halted in his steps and closed his eyes, using all of the energy he had left to stop himself from exploding. The boy’s voice was less sassy this time, but the game he had been playing was still eating away at Steve’s sanity and he was done playing.

“I don’t see how that’s any of your business, but yes. My shift is over,” he answered. When he looked up at the boy, who was now sitting at a table by the food stand with his friends, he noticed that he had put on a dark green, button up shirt. The color went with his eyes and a flame of arousal licked away at Steve’s insides. He rolled his eyes and hiked his backpack a little further up over his shoulder. He was about to follow his way down the path, when the boy spoke up again.

“Are you always this moody?”

He had gotten up and was now following Steve, hot on his heels. When the man turned around, Kyle bumped right into his fuzzy chest. 

“Listen to me, kid,” Steve hissed, grabbing on to Kyle’s chin. He tried to ignore the feeling of the soft skin underneath his fingertips. “You’ve been provoking me all day and I’m not sure what you’re trying to get out of this, but if you don’t learn to control your mouth soon, I will show you how moody I can get.”

Kyle’s eyes sparkled and he sunk his teeth into the flesh of his plush bottom lip. “Is that a threat or a promise?” he asked, slipping a hand up over Steve’s shirt. He gently tugged at his dark blonde chest hair and grinned cheekily. “I was just messing with you, old man.”

“No, you were being a cocky bastard,” Steve shot back. He swatted Kyle’s hand away and released his chin, feeling a little dazed over the fact that he was still holding on to it. This kid shouldn’t bother him this much.

“So?”

Steve growled. “Do you want me to show you what I do to cocky bastards like you?”

“Try me,” Kyle whispered, stepping into his personal space even further.

“Are you even old enough to be talking to people this way?” Steve asked, his voice dropping a little. He didn’t really care, but his conscience would never be clean again if he started messing around with a minor. His business may have been a little sketchy, but he wasn’t about to get into more illegal stuff.

“I’ve seen nineteen spring seasons in my life. I think it’s safe to say that I am perfectly capable of making my own decisions.”

Cocky and a smart-ass, then. 

“You’re aware of the fact that you’re making a bad one here, right?” Steve asked, glancing towards the supply cabin on the other side of the field. He rattled his backpack, making sure he hadn’t forgotten his keys.

“Like I said,” Kyle whispered. “Try me.”

Steve grabbed onto the boy’s elbow and ushered him away from the food stand and across the field, any possible second thoughts eliminated from his mind by the confident, sassy tone in Kyle’s voice. 

“Kyle!” The blonde girl Steve caught him chatting with earlier that day shouted and when both men turned around, she shot up from her seat at the table, biting her lip as if she was worried. Kyle grinned and waved his fingers at her, before he turned back to Steve and cocked his eyebrow. The older man bit the inside of his cheek to suppress another growl and yanked him along again, eager to get inside this boy and fuck him out of his system.

“My name is Steve,” he called over his shoulder, tightening his hold on Kyle’s elbow. When they reached the supply cabin, he dug into the front pocket of his backpack and retrieved his keys. 

“I don’t see why that’s important,” Kyle said, folding his arms across his chest, as Steve had finally let go of his arm. The man opened the door and dragged him inside the small, stuffy cabin by the collar of his shirt. He slammed the door shut, before he locked it, leaving his keys in the lock, and pressed Kyle up against the wood. He pushed his thigh in between those of the boy and dragged the thick muscle back and forth underneath the boy’s balls through the fabric of his swim shorts. Kyle closed his eyes, let his head rest back against the door and whimpered, his tough-boy facade disappearing like snow before the sun.

“Because,” Steve whispered, bringing his mouth close to Kyle’s ear. He nipped at the shell and bit into the lobe, before he spoke again. “It will be the only thing rolling from your lips within the next few minutes.”

The boy shuddered and reached up to hold on to Steve’s biceps. “Oh,” he whispered, suddenly at a loss for words. Steve smirked and ducked his head to suck on the skin of Kyle’s neck, using his teeth to temporarily mark the spot a pretty pink color. When he got back up to study his work, he noticed that the boy was trembling a little. His cheeks were a tinted a dark shade of red that had nothing to do with the sun outside and when Steve let his eyes travel a little lower, he could see that Kyle was tenting his shorts, his hard cock lined up perfectly with the expanse of Steve’s thigh.

“You’re a greedy little boy, aren’t you?” Steve smirked and brought his hands up to wrap around the back of Kyle’s neck, the tips of his fingers nestled in his dark brown, silky curls. Kyle’s lips parted, then closed just as quickly. He bit his lip, blinked up at Steve with deep, sparkling green eyes and swallowed thickly.

“Will you at least kiss me, before you’re going to use my ass for your pleasure?” he asked eventually. His fingers - still wrapped around Steve’s biceps - were warm, almost too much so, where they dug into the skin.

“Who said anything about your ass?” Steve taunted, before he leaned in and captured the boy’s lips between his. He kissed him roughly and pushed his tongue into Kyle’s mouth, giving him no time to respond to the kiss properly. The boy tasted like sunscreen and soda, his lips were soft and his mouth was pliant. Steve immediately wanted more. He pulled back from the kiss with a last peck to Kyle’s bottom lip and grinned in satisfaction when he noticed the pink spots of razor burn on his chin and cheeks. Beautiful.

“Steve-,”

“Get on your knees,” the older man commanded, before Kyle could finish whatever he was going to say. He wasn’t interested in any more words coming from the boy. He was convinced that his mouth could be used in more productive ways. He lowered his hands from the boy’s neck to his shoulders and gave a little pressure. Kyle struggled against it and tried to stay upright, but the hazy look in his eyes contradicted his demeanor. “Now, Kyle,” Steve told him.

He pushed harder and Kyle gasped, sinking to his knees. His back bumped up against the door as Steve shuffled even closer, but he didn’t feel trapped. The way the man’s crystal blue eyes sparkled as he forced Kyle to his knees made his stomach swirl. 

Steve took a hold of the knot in his sarong and undid the thing with just a flick of his wrist. The fabric fell to the floor and his half hard cock jerked between his thighs, eager to get inside whichever passage Kyle offered. 

“You’ve rubbed me the wrong way all day. Do it right this time,” he told the boy with a smirk. 

Kyle chuckled. “Damn, you’re hilarious,” he said, bringing a hand up to wrap around Steve’s shaft. He gave it a few sloppy strokes and felt it thicken in his hold. “You should get your dick sucked more often.” He tightened his grip and glanced at the organ in his palm. It was uncut, girthy and veiny, surrounded by a rough bush of dark blonde hair. He smelled musky, but clean and Kyle thought that the man must have taken a shower after his shift. This wasn’t his first time sucking cock, but it was already his favorite.

“Cocky fucking bastard,” Steve mumbled, before he fisted Kyle’s curls, yanked his head back and used his other hand to shove the head of his erection between the boy’s lips, which had parted in surprise. The boy keened around his cock, but didn’t protest any further and took in a few more inches. He placed his hands on his own thighs and looked up at Steve from beneath thick, dark eyelashes. He hollowed his cheeks and gave an experimental suck, before he started bobbing his head with a purpose.

The boy was brave, Steve had to give him that. Kyle’s lips didn’t quite reach his root, but Steve was big and he didn’t think he could take it all. The warm, wet slide of his mouth felt amazing and he couldn’t stop himself from rolling his hips into it. Kyle sputtered a little, took a deep breath through his nose and then swallowed around the tip of his cock. His tongue was pressed flat against the underside and slid up and down over the throbbing vein. 

“Fuck, your mouth,” Steve groaned, letting go of Kyle’s curls and placing both of his hands on the back of the boy’s head. The boy’s eyes watered and it made him want to push in even further, to see how much he could take. He gave slight pressure to the back of his head and rolled his hips, pushing his cock further down the back of Kyle’s throat.

Kyle inhaled sharply and grabbed on to Steve’s thighs, digging his nails into the skin. The man hissed and lost his balance for a second. His knees buckled and he stumbled backwards a little, giving Kyle the space to pull back and suckle on the tip. Pre come pooled on his tongue and he swallowed it eagerly, before he pulled off entirely.

“I feel like you’re the greedy one here,” Kyle teased. He wrapped the fingers of his right hand around Steve’s cock again and stroked him from root to tip, using his saliva and the man’s pre come to slicken his slide. 

“You really don’t know when to shut the fuck up,” Steve grumbled, before he reached down and yanked Kyle up by his biceps. The boy almost tripped over the fabric of the sarong on the floor, but Steve caught him in time and turned him around, facing the door. He reached around Kyle’s waist and yanked at his shirt. The buttons flew off and the item was ripped off of his body before he could protest. His swim shorts were pushed down to his ankles and his cock made an obscene sound as it sprung free and smacked up against his stomach.

When Steve stepped back for a second, Kyle threw a glance over his shoulder. The man was rummaging through a drawer in some sort of cabinet and was still wearing the weird, loose fitting shirt. He hadn’t even taken the hood off and it looked ridiculous in contrast to his bare lower body. Steve’s ass was nice and firm, the rounded cheeks a few shades lighter than the tanned skin of his legs. Kyle silently vowed to get back at the man and have a go between those cheeks some day.

Steve returned to him with a small bottle of lube and a condom package and Kyle frowned. He thought that the man must do this a lot, if there was a secret stash of protection in here. It made him feel strangely jealous for a moment, before he brushed it off and turned back to face the door.

“I sincerely hope this isn’t your first time, because you’ve already chased away the last bit of my patience,” Steve said, tearing through the foil of the condom with his teeth. He discarded the package on the floor and rolled the rubber down over his cock, before he uncapped the lube. He squirted a fair amount in his palm, coated his fingers and smeared the rest over his sheathed shaft. 

“Not my first time,” Kyle mumbled, stepping out of his shorts with one foot to be able to spread his legs a little more. The fabric of Steve’s shirt brushed up against his lower back and he rolled his eyes in response. “And take that fucking thing off.” He reached back and tugged on the hem of the shirt. 

“Bossy bastard,” Steve said, but took the shirt off regardless, making sure the sleeve of his right arm didn’t drag over his lubed fingers.

“What happened to ‘cocky bastard’?” Kyle chuckled and pushed his ass back a little.

“You’ll be a whiny bastard in a bit,” Steve said, before he slipped his fingers between Kyle’s rear cheeks and circled his puckered opening. The boy gasped and pushed back into the touch.

“Steve,” he whimpered, steadying himself against the door. The man chuckled behind him and pressed up close against his back. 

“See? Didn’t even take you two seconds.”

Steve sunk his teeth into his shoulder and soothed it with a kiss. Kyle could feel Steve’s chest hair brushing up against his skin and it sent a shiver down his spine. As the man’s finger gave a bit of pressure to his opening, Kyle took a deep breath and pushed back onto it, letting the finger slip inside him to the second knuckle. Steve hummed in approval and wiggled it around inside him, before he pushed it in all the way.

“Too fucking slow,” Kyle grunted, rolling his hips. “Get on with it.”

Curling his finger upwards, Steve stroked his prostate for a moment and then lined up a second finger, pushing them both inside. “Gladly,” he hissed. He scissored his fingers and stretched him open, teasing just inside his rim. The boy was tight, tighter than anyone he had ever been with and for a moment Steve wondered if he was even going to fit in there, but then the ring of muscles spasmed and loosened around his fingers. “That’s it,” he mumbled.

“You’re not gonna be careful with me all of a sudden, right?” Kyle asked. He shifted on his feet to steady his stance and shuddered in pleasure as his movement caused Steve’s fingertips to graze over his spot. “Nng… Fuck, stop. Just fuck me.” 

“Whatever you want,” Steve told him, before he pulled his fingers back and took a hold of his cock to line the tip up with Kyle’s opening. “Breathe,” he told the boy, because he wasn’t planning on being careful, since that was obviously not what Kyle wanted, but he also wasn’t going to risk hurting the boy to a point where he could cause serious damage. Kyle took a deep breath and as he slowly started to exhale, Steve pushed in in one smooth slide. The boy’s finger nails dug into the wood of the door and he rose up on his toes as Steve bottomed out. 

“God, fuckfuckfuck… Why the fuck are you so big?” he whined. He reached back with one hand and grabbed on to Steve’s ass, silently asking for him to keep still for a second and let him adjust. 

“To match my personality,” Steve said with a smirk. He nuzzled the boy’s curls and slipped his arms around his waist. “Now, are you going to complain, or are you gonna moan prettily for me?” He waited until Kyle’s muscles unclenched and then pulled back until just the tip remained inside, only to slam back in and roll his hips upwards. Kyle threw his head back against his shoulder and keened, biting his bottom lip to suppress the shout he really wanted to release. Steve chuckled against the side of his face. “That’s more like it.”

“Oh my God, Steve,” Kyle muttered, bringing the hand, currently on Steve’s ass, up to wrap around the man’s neck. He started moving his hips in opposite directions of Steve’s thrusts, wanting to feel the man as deep inside him as possible. His knees were already buckling under the very welcome assault and he was glad that Steve was holding him up by his waist, because even though he was still holding on to the wooden panel of the door, he was afraid he would collapse onto the floor as soon as he was left to hold himself up. He wasn’t going to admit it out loud, but the man felt perfect inside him. So much so, that it irked him a bit. This was supposed to be a quick, hard fuck. He had pestered the man all day with the intention of riling him up so much that he felt no other choice but to drag him off to some place private and speak to him again in that stern voice he had used all day. It had gotten him hard the minute the man had opened his mouth. 

“I knew you were cock-greedy,” Steve panted in his ear, sinking one of his fangs in the soft little lobe. “I knew it from the moment you walked in. You had that sway in your hips… Fuck.” He picked up the pace of his hips and tightened his arms around Kyle’s waist. Kyle whimpered pathetically and shook in his hold.

“I’m not cock-greedy,” he protested weakly, but contradicted his words by pushing his ass back against the man’s hips. Steve’s balls slapped loudly against his skin and it sent a hot spark of arousal down his spine, vibrating through his limbs and ending in the tips of his toes and fingers. He was teetering towards the edge in record speed. 

“You so are.” Steve let go of him with one arm and brought his hand between their bodies, stroking his fingers over the wrinkled skin that was stretched around his cock. “You’re fucking gagging for it, squeezing around me so perfectly. I bet if I were to reach for your cock right now, I’d find it hard and wet… Ready to explode, right?”

“Shut the fuck up,” Kyle moaned, but he couldn’t deny what the man was saying. His cock was throbbing, almost achingly hard. He looked down at himself and bit the inside of his cheek. His tip was tinted an angry shade of purple and he was leaking profusely, thick strings of pre come dripping down onto the light grey tiles. His balls pulsed at the sight and he gasped in surprise, feeling his orgasm rush towards the surface quicker than he had expected. Steve battered his prostate with such strong force that he could feel it in his stomach. As a last resort to get himself to last a little longer, Kyle let go of Steve’s neck and reached down to tug on his balls. He formed a tight ring with his fingers and squeezed, but it was a futile attempt. They drew up tight against his hand and before he could warn Steve, he was coming. Thick ropes of pearly white come streaked out in front of him, coating the wood of the door and the floor between his feet. “Nng, oh, fuckfuckfuck,” he sobbed, shuddering through his release. He collapsed against the door, his forehead scraping the surface, but he didn’t even recognize it. All he could feel was the hot, all-consuming wave of pleasure, making his entire body feel heavy and sensitive, and the steady slide of Steve’s cock, still pumping in and out of his ass.

“Cock-greedy,” Steve whispered, his lips in Kyle’s curls, before he gave a few last, abusing thrusts. He pushed deep inside, stilled and grunted his pleasure as he filled the condom. Relief washed over him when the strain of the day finally faded and was taken over by a fuzzy, floating cloud of relaxation. His thighs ached and his abs quivered, but he felt better than he had before his shift had even started. With a satiated sigh, he buried his face in the crook of Kyle’s neck.

“Do you do this a lot, or is that someone else’s supply of lube and condoms in that drawer?”

Kyle rolled up the sleeves of his shirt and slipped his feet back into his flip flops. His skin was damp with sweat and his curls were sticking to his forehead, but his eyes were back to sparkling green, instead of hazy with arousal the way they had been a few moments earlier.

“Do I look like I do this a lot?” Steve asked, tying his sarong around his hips. His knees were a little unsteady and he felt tired enough to doubt his ability to make it home.

“Kind of, yeah.” Kyle shrugged, but his tone wasn’t cocky. He sounded curious, uncertain - maybe even a little shy. 

“You can find out if that’s true the next time you decide to act all tough with me,” Steve stated, before he swung his backpack over his shoulder and gestured to the door. Kyle opened it and stepped outside. The sun was starting to lower on the horizon and instead of blazing down upon them, it now merely casted a warm glow on the boy’s features. Steve watched him, let his eyes roam over his face, the hollow of his throat, the expanse of his bare chest, before he looked back up at Kyle’s eyes. It pained him to think that the boy was actually quite beautiful. Steve Lift didn’t do feelings of any kind.

“There, uhm… There won’t be a next time,” Kyle said. He bit his lip, nodded - almost like a thank you of some sorts - and then sauntered off, back to his friends. Steve watched him go with a grin on his face and a tight coil in his stomach. He hoped that that wasn’t true.

* * *

Steve sagged in his chair, peering over the length of the pool. It was still early and the pool was occupied by a few elder people, swimming laps. Soon, families with children would pour in, teenagers would get on his nerves and the sun would be burning on his skin all over again. For a split second, Steve wondered why he had taken this job. He couldn’t for the life of him think of a good reason why it was worth it to waste his day away in the lifeguard chair at the local pool. 

The gate creaked and Steve glanced towards the entrance. His stomach fluttered and he unconsciously sat up a little straighter. Kyle was alone, this time. His skin was still pale, his hair still curly and his eyes were still that deep shade of golden green, but there was something different in his step. He seemed hesitant this time, instead of cocky like he had been the day before. It ate away at Steve’s insides, but he tried not to show it as he asked the boy, “Back for more already?”

Kyle straightened his shoulders, walked up to him and as he looked up and connected their eyes, he worried his lip. It took him two, three, maybe five seconds, before he smiled, scratched the back of his neck and then nodded. Back for more. Steve grinned.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if I did okay :')


End file.
